A number of singed mutants, spontaneous and x-ray or EMS induced, are being tested in attached-X chromosomes to answer the following questions: (1) Are there more than three genetic sites at the singed locus? (2) Is the correlation of site and phenotype still valid? (3) Are mechanisms other than orthodox recombination responsible for the appearance of wild types?